


shall we begin

by olivewalker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 征服战争前一年的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

龙石岛起风了。

飓风压倒了竖立在城堡尖塔上的旗帜，天边日光隐隐有避其锋芒的收敛之势。每逢暴风雨来临，古老的墙垣内部就会轰隆作响。

贝勒里恩降落在地牢塔与石鼓楼之间的拱形高石桥上。

没有一刻的犹豫，在看见贝勒里恩的身影消失在群山后，伊耿拾级而上，通往主堡顶端。

石鼓楼顶端是一个圆形房间，四扇高大窄窗面向东南西北四方。偌大的房间没有多余的陈设，除了一张硕大的木桌。

他刚刚从泰洛西返回龙石岛，一天一夜没闭过眼，一路的风尘仆仆，连系着的斗篷都没来得及换下来，沉甸的铠胄还附在他肩上。

圆桌厅的大门被推开，里面的人已等候多时，显然他不是第一个抵达这处房间的人。

伊耿知道雷妮丝在等他。

她今天穿的是一条深蓝色的长裙，不杂糅半分的金丝线点缀着莹润的珍珠，在裙面上勾勒出繁复纹案，精美的刺绣沿着腰缝一直延伸到裙褶下摆。

似乎感应到他的到临，那张脸终于从窗台处转向了这边。雷妮丝坐在高台的座椅上，神态自若，没有一丝慌乱。

「我需要一个解释。」 

伊耿绕过地图桌走到雷妮丝面前，居高临下开口道。

「为何擅自作主，篡改龙石岛领主的信件。」

他面无表情地端详眼前这张面孔，却仍然在耐心等待着她的解释；尽管他在知道真相后感到愤怒，但是他在赶回来的第一时间里还是想见到她。

月前，风暴王亚尔吉尔·杜兰登在来信中含蓄地表达了希望能与龙石岛的坦格利安家族联姻的意愿。明眼人都看得出他是在为自己独女寻觅佳婿，以此借助坦格利安家族的力量抵挡来自铁群岛的威胁。

作为龙石岛的领主，伊耿在这早几年已经娶妻了。

他原本想婉转拒绝杜兰登的提议，不料信件内容遭到窥探并且篡改了：在那封信里，有人以伊耿的名义提出了另一个条件，那就是将杜兰登的独女嫁给奥里斯·拜拉席恩。然后被激怒的风暴王将使者的一条手臂送回了龙石岛。

伊耿经过调查，发现这一切的始作俑者是雷妮丝。

她没有做声，任由伊耿捧起自己的脸，这样不寻常的温驯让他有些意外。

「别以为我不知道你在想什么....」

伊耿的口吻蕴涵了愠怒的低气压，气息也变得急促与紊乱，「我看见了他看向你的眼神！你别以为这样他就能全身而退....」

他在这世上最信任的人，情同手足的挚友，与他有着一起长大的交情，却迷恋着自己的妻子。

「风暴王的盛怒需要有人来平息，」雷妮丝的沉默让伊耿不悦，他咬牙切齿道，「现在他被推到风口浪尖成为了众矢之的，即使是我也难以保全他。」

伊耿虽然气恼奥里斯对雷妮丝的觊觎之意，但是他也不愿目睹自己的好友成为这场政治风波的牺牲品。

这些矛盾的情绪困扰了他许多个不眠之夜，可是雷妮丝仿佛对自己这些日子的内心博弈与挣扎熟视无睹，这一幕极大地冲击了他克制多时的心底防线。

「既然无法平息此事，那就不要平息了。」

她的嘴唇如同渗血般鲜艳欲滴，鸦翼般浓密的睫毛在眼睑处投下阴影，轻轻扫过伊耿的脸庞，「如果风暴王想要战争，龙石岛也绝不食言。」

雷妮丝的视线投向了他的后方。

他随即看见了那张地图桌，上面雕刻的赫然是维斯特洛大陆的版图。

「无论是一场婚事，亦或是一场战争，只要可以撕裂一道缺口，促成一个开端，就是一次难逢的契机。」

雷妮丝目光灼灼，眼底有着飞扬的神采，「维斯特洛已经太久没有点燃战火，一旦龙石岛参战，这一场战役会让整座大陆数个世纪都难以忘却。」

那些的不甘，愤怒以及嫉妒在那个瞬间都消失得无影无踪，他感到自己心头煎熬多日的无名之火渐渐褪去，「所以你不是为了奥里斯？」

「不是。」雷妮丝斩钉截铁地否决了伊耿过分丰富的想象力，她环顾了一圈这个房间，意味深长的目光中颇有些戏谑的成分，「难道你所做的一切不是为了这些吗？」

「为了我们。」在她的笑容完全展露之前，伊耿俯身吻住了她。

他炙热的吻流连在她的唇畔，在辗转厮磨后长驱直入，细密舔舐着那一排排洁白的贝齿。 他们唇齿相依，交融在彼此的长吻之中。


	2. Chapter 2

他炙热的吻流连在她的唇畔，在辗转厮磨后长驱直入，细密舔舐着那一排排洁白的贝齿。 他们唇齿相依，交融在彼此的长吻之中。

伊耿的头颅埋在雷妮丝的颈边，温热的呼吸盘旋在她胸脯上方。

他蛮横地挤进了雷妮丝的两腿之间，伸手欲解开这条长裙。雷妮丝感到他冰凉的手掌滑落进她的襟领握住了小巧的乳房，她发出了鸽子般清脆的笑声，却又被他啃食入腹。

她张开手臂搂住伊耿，听着两人身下衣裙耸动的窸窣声，仰头望向图桌厅的圆顶壁画。瓦雷利亚炼金术锻造的穹顶严密无缝，黝黑的钢纹上雕刻着栩栩如生的魔龙，它们翱翔在火山之端，透露出可怖的神秘与森严。

下一刻她被抱了起来，旋即又被轻柔放落。

她躺在地图桌上，感受到自己裙摆被掀起，灵活的腰肢伊耿的手臂紧紧箍住，不着片缕的大腿攀依在伊耿腰侧，

「帮我。」他低喘地细琢着她的耳珠，拉过她手心放在唇边吻了一遍，然后把它放在他前胸衣襟领扣处，示意她的动作。

伊耿额前的金发已经被汗水打湿，他刚刚匆忙脱下的斗篷被铺平放落在沟壑纵横的地图桌，直到他们交叠的身躯覆盖住维斯特洛的山峦叠嶂之上。

在雷妮丝松开伊耿的腰带前，他已经弄懂了她长裙复杂的结构。

伊耿像捧着初生的幼鸽，将赤裸的雷妮丝从这堆褶裙中剥离而出；他看着她双目微阖，除了雪白的脸颊染起不正常的潮红，神色镇定并无异样，仿佛让他情动的罪魁祸首不是自己。

他想起彼此共度的第一个夜晚。

那时候他们刚从密尔凯旋归来。在就任龙石岛领主的仪式上，伊耿拒绝了科里斯·瓦列利安的提议，没有同意让来宾中最有权势的泰洛西大公或是名望最高的潘托斯亲王加冕他们。

他从泰洛西大公手上郑重地接过坦格利安家族的纯金龙冠，曾经这座冠冕也被他们的父亲佩戴过，然后为自己戴上了它。

彼时，他的两位血亲正跪在圣堂的祭坛下方。

她们与伊耿同样，在沐浴斋戒一月后换上嵌有黑鳞软甲的鎏金礼服，跪在祭坛后方静候他的指令。

在这个庄严与肃穆的时刻，伊耿手持着「黑火」轻轻敲打在她们肩上，并授予他的两位姐妹一同共治龙石岛的权柄。维桑尼亚微屈着素来高傲的头颅，从容而虔诚地接纳了这一重大的使命与职责；另一旁跪倒在鹅绒垫前的雷妮丝就寂静多了。

雷妮丝没有佩戴任何头饰，顺滑的银金色长发尽数倾泻而下，连同无数珊瑚与彩色玛瑙融入那一袭偌大的紫红丝绒披风之中。

当侍女为她卸下外袍时，人们才看清她这身纯白薄绸的长裙间星星点点绣满了掺合金银丝线的玛瑙与碎钻，沿着颀长的脖颈笼罩至合拢安置于胸前的纤纤十指；礼服低领的设计、莲蓬般圆滚蓬松的短袖无不在彰显着她优美挺拔的身姿，以及惊人的年轻美貌；即便是那对佩戴在秀美耳垂的浮雕宝石吊坠，也不足以媲美她颈间的水滴珍珠项链--那是由一排黑珍珠，一条流苏与三十颗浑圆润洁的天然水滴形珍珠所组成的顶级收藏品。

不仅如此，雷妮丝穿戴着的皮草也奢华不菲，上面刺绣的图案是鵟鹰，雪松与丝柏。这是伊耿在维斯特洛西境猎得的一匹头角最为壮硕的麋鹿，然后剥皮制成的披肩。

当剑尖浅浅落在雷妮丝肩间时，她抬起眼睛迎向伊耿的视线。

她没有躲避与退缩，自然也不会忽略掉伊耿深紫色眼底里涌动着的暗流漩涡，那其间有着深沉、真实的渴望，纵然隐蔽却也毫无掩饰。

而后，雷妮丝的嘴角玩味般轻扯出一道颇为微妙的幅度。

「呵.....」

即使收下了伊耿赠予的礼物，她仍然在对待俩人关系上表现得漫不经心。

她的摇摆不定，朝令夕改，都将他的满腔热情搅弄得一塌糊涂，到最后就连伊耿自己也说不清这其中到底是爱恨交集的执念蛊惑了自己的心智，抑或是欲罢不能的占有欲在作祟。

在仪式的尾声，三人按照来时的路程，骑上他们的龙返还主堡。宾客目睹着巨龙和人的身影在冲向蓝天后迅速消失，惟有嘶鸣声与长啸回荡在地面上。


	3. Chapter 3

在仪式的尾声，三人按照来时的路程骑上龙返回主堡。  
宾客目睹了巨龙和人的身影在冲向蓝天后迅速消失，惟余嘶鸣与长啸回荡在地面上。

当夜，雷妮丝怒气冲冲地出现在伊耿的卧室。  
「听说你打算取消我和瓦列利安家族的婚约。」  
她还没换上睡衣，松散的长发披在肩胛骨处，还有几缕细发挽在耳侧。  
在得知消息的那一刻，她赶过来找伊耿兴师问罪，连裙子被弄乱都顾不上。  
面对像奶猫一样炸毛的雷妮丝，伊耿显得游刃有余，他轻描淡写道， 「科里斯已经发过守贞誓言并且宣布终生不娶了，这份婚约早已是名存实亡，解除它不过是合理之举。」  
闻言，雷妮丝怒极反笑。  
「谁说我要嫁给他？瓦列利安家族又不是只有他一个男性继承人，伊森·瓦列利安就还是未婚。」

伊耿那张完美无瑕的面具出现了一丝裂痕。  
他的眼中闪过懊恼，悔恨与受伤之色，显然是被雷妮丝这番话反驳得哑口无言。  
这副憋屈恼火又无法发作的滑稽模样取悦了雷妮丝。  
她肆意欣赏着伊耿骤变的神情，犹嫌不足似的补充道， 「既然问题已经得到了解决，那么我要求继续履行原定的婚约。」  
「够了，别闹。」  
伊耿面无表情盯着她，从牙缝间挤出来的每一个字都变得掷地有声， 「你不能嫁给他。」  
「你没有权力决定这一切。」 她回敬道，几欲喷火的双目让她倔强的面庞愈发娇媚明艳。  
她不依不饶地挑衅着伊耿的耐心，火上浇油道， 「我愿意嫁给任何我想要的人，我想要伊森。」  
房间安静了下来，伊耿从暗处缓缓走出，眼底的晦暗不明展露在雷妮丝面前。  
他似乎在与什么力量做着殊死搏斗般，表情阴沉得可怕，直到冲动的情潮在最后一刻占据上风。  
伊耿来势汹汹地摁住她，强壮的臂弯从后方绕过她的腰腹，将她固定在铁壁似的胸膛与窗台之间。  
「你说过你爱我。」 他笃定地宣称道。粗粝的指腹摩挲着她的面庞，沙哑的轻叹声透露着漫长的缱绻， 「你想要我。」  
那些歇斯底里的撕扯与咒骂声消失了。  
雷妮丝颤抖的身躯被搂在他的怀中，她终于放弃了长久以来的抗拒。  
伴随她低泣的抽噎声，伊耿沉默地注视着她被眼泪模糊了妆容的花脸。  
「你想要掌控所有人，」雷妮丝恢复了藐视一切的傲慢姿态，笑容勉强且具有讽刺意味。  
「你从来没有真正关心过别人的想法。」

他们两两相望，相似的淡紫色眼睛在烛光下转换着诡谲的荧影。  
世人皆道坦格利安家族的成员从瓦雷利亚的龙王血脉处继承了异常，甚至被称形容为「非人」的美貌，但是鲜少有人能窥见他们谪仙般的皮囊之下那颗冷酷残忍的心。  
除了支配魔龙的能力，他们尤其擅长狡猾地利用他人的迷恋来达到自己的真实目的。  
伊耿将他稍显长的头发绑了起来。雷妮丝清晰看见刀削般的眉骨雕刻在他深邃的眼眶边，完美的唇形一度为他蒙上了浪荡的奇异魅力。  
此刻他披着宽松的睡袍，颀长脖颈下的领口覆盖在光洁结实的胸膛上。她甚至可以透过衣物感受到这具炙热躯体传来的温热触感。  
「米拉西斯与我会永远效忠于你，无论何时何地。」

当他试图褪去她的衣裙时，她顺从而妥协地将自己的手伸向他。  
雷妮丝在鹅绒被上瘫软成一团，她目睹着伊耿将衣物甩在地面后爬上床，将自己全然笼罩在他的身下。  
虽然他的动作是急躁莽撞的，可是他的亲吻却是极尽耐心的温柔。  
在取悦雷妮丝时，他迷乱的面庞渗出薄薄一层汗，不经意间漏出了性感而克制的喘息声。  
很快，随着伊耿猝不及防的下沉，她在不适的疼痛里艰难地战栗着，意图逃离的行径却被他愈发凶狠的律动打断。  
伊耿亲吻着她圆润可爱的肚脐，升温的火花扩散至上半身的肌肤，嫩芽般的乳被伊耿的手掌任意搓揉成各种形状。  
他吮吸着花间的蜜香，嵌合在她体内的粗长物什发烫得火热，横冲直撞的猛烈攻伐让她发出急促的尖叫与诱人的呻吟。  
「我爱你。」  
在糜腐的躯骸完全被燃烧的情热没顶之前，她听到伊耿的声音仿佛在虚空的边缘漂荡。  
但是在他急促的律动中，雷妮丝再次被拖拽进情欲的深渊中。

壁炉的火光烧得通亮，床上的景象在伊耿眼中一览无遗。  
雷妮丝脸庞绯红，银金的头发凌乱地垂落在赤裸的肩上，泛红的胴体被他炙热的目光撩拨着，每一寸的肌肤都留下了被他爱抚过的痕迹。  
他俯身向她索吻，却遭到了她的挣扎。  
他没有执着于此，而是伸手拨开打湿了她额前的秀发。  
雷妮丝在陌生而灭顶的快感中表现得手足无措，湿漉漉的眼睛似是困惑地望着。  
她在伊耿的眼里终于看清了自己现在的样子：她的双腿被架在伊耿坚实宽阔的肩膀上，疲软的上半身在情热的席卷下只能攀附在他怀里继续沉沦在彼此的欲望中。  
伊耿的重量都落在她身上，他们手足相抵，交缠的肢体以世界上最亲密的方式结合在一起。  
他们在这个夜晚逃离出死寂，在意识中肆意狂欢。

空荡荡的龙石堡透出异常的安静。奥里斯走在这座恢弘的建筑物里，除了自己的脚步声，空旷的城堡墙壁间没有任何回音。  
当穿过大厅时，他敏锐地察觉到有些细微的声响从一个房间传来。  
图桌厅的门是虚掩的。  
奥里斯在门口静默片刻，他轻轻拨开门角，然后看到地图桌上有两具紧紧拥抱着的身躯。

背对着奥里斯的人是伊耿。他的衣领已然敞开，佩剑和些许衣物堆在了地上，一双属于女人的手臂搂在他的颈肩。  
伊耿的银发遮住了此刻他亲吻着的那张面孔，只瞧见圆润赤裸的肩膀在他壮硕的身躯下方若隐若现。  
在大厅那幅挂在墙壁中央、描绘着伊纳尔和他的家人乘船扬帆离开瓦雷利亚的壁画下方，他们激烈纠缠的身影在维斯特洛的版图上发出了不小的动静。  
显而易见，伊耿犹自沉浸在这场欲望的角逐中，并没有发觉还有第三者在窥见了这个房间里正在发生的一切。  
也许是某个贵族的女儿，又或者是哪个不知检点的侍女。  
对于这个张开双腿躺在伊耿身下的女人，奥里斯并没有兴趣知道她究竟是谁。

伊耿骤然抱起怀中的女人，那张神秘的面孔终于浮出水面。在这个龙石岛属臣与学士商讨要事的地方，两个坦格利安肆无忌惮地交欢。  
雷妮丝直视迎向奥里斯惊愕的神情，没有任何羞赧与回避的意思。  
长裙早已被伊耿撕扯得皱巴巴，雷妮丝几乎没有可以遮蔽的完整衣物。  
她赤裸着坐在伊耿怀里，光艳动人的躯体在他接连不断的强劲顶撞中此起彼伏。  
伊耿的头颅被雷妮丝抱在胸前。她像迷人的婊子般桀骜不驯地骑在伊耿身上，彼此媾合的肢体沉溺在泥泞鲜活的欲望之境。  
这既是情人间的交颈厮磨，也是真实的情欲作祟引起的石破惊天。

奥里斯不动声色地为他们掩上了门。 就在他转身欲走时，走廊的尽头站着维桑尼亚。  
「你都看见了。」 她面色平静，仿佛早已洞悉这一切的变故。  
他不知道她来了这里多久，只得报以谨慎的沉默。  
「殿下。」 这一次，奥里斯是真的落荒而逃。


End file.
